


The Ethics of Mind-Control Quirks

by orphan_account



Category: Essays - Fandom, Meta - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Essays, Ethics, Meta, Meta Essay, Mind Control, Nonfiction, Utilitarianism, mind control quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An essay examining the ethics and moral consequences of using mind-controlling quirks on villains.Or:I was very bored, and decided to write an essay analyzing the ethics of a fake society from an anime that I love. Yes, I am that geeky. Please enjoy!





	The Ethics of Mind-Control Quirks

The Ethics of Mind Controlling Quirks

In a society where ‘Superheros’ are common place, and people possess abilities that alter other humans, our comprehension of ethics and morality must be completely reshaped. How do we regulate quirks that have the ability to override someone’s free will? Is it our duty, as human beings, to stop the ‘Villains’ who prey on other people, even if we must control their minds to do it?  
This is where we must first define what ‘Duty’ is. If you are a hero, it is your job to protect others from danger. Seems simple, right? But where do we draw the line when it comes to the methods we use? Is it ethical to override another human’s free will, if it benefits the greater good? The concept of Utilitarianism would have us believe that whatever action causes the most good, or positive outcome, is correct. For example, killing one person to save five. This is the core concept that rules our society, especially when quirks come into play. So, by this philosophy, it is ethical to control one person to save others.   
However, when we examine this dilemma in correlation to three of the Four Fundamental Principles of Ethics, things become more difficult. The first concept is The Principle of Respect for Autonomy. This simply means that we have an obligation to respect the decisions that other people make, regarding their own lives. Now, if a villian were to attack a city, that decision would not just affect them, but an infinite number of people, so it seems that this principle does not come into play. But, what if a quirk was used to make a villian confess to a crime, remove on of their limbs, or pursue a different path in life? That would violate this principle.  
The second concept is The Principle of Beneficence. This states that we have an obligation to bring good through all our actions, and prevent harm. However, when we use mind-control to get to this outcome, we often cause harm (whether physical, mental, or emotional) to the villain in question. In addition, infiltrating a person’s mind can have long-lasting negative effects.  
The third concept is The Principle of Nonmaleficence. This states that we must do no harm, or the least amount of harm possible, to other human beings. Of course, both Heroes and Villains violate this code daily, which significantly flaws it’s core concepts. But we must consider, that if we are to do the least amount of damage possible, the easier way to subdue a villain is not through overriding their personal freedom, but by confronting them in a less negative way.   
Yet, when we combine this rule with beneficence, we come to the conclusion that each action we take must produce more good than bad. While controlling a villain's mind may do more good for us, it can thoroughly damage the person in question. We must decide if the benefits to society outway the value of a single person’s freedom. We must consider what this means for the average civilian, and their personal freedoms. It is our obligation, as a society, to decide what is ethical and what is not. Consider this the next time you see a hero control a villian.


End file.
